Talk:Ash/Prime/@comment-28050113-20160118221625
I want this to be Known, I am a Ash main and I have screen shots in a Raid doing Bladestorm and achieving the entire Affinity bonus but i never got the Stealth Multiplier, this is something that should be taken into account with Warframe and Ashs Archtype and Logic aswell. I was in Smoke Screen while Bladestorming soo this is the reason i was able to achieve the Affinity Bonus but i never can achieve the Stealth Multipliere in Bladestorm. I think Bladestorm should be able to achieve Stealth Multiplier aslong as You are in Smoke Screen/ Arcane Trickery/ Naramon Shadow Step w.e type of Invisibility and aslong as Ash doesnt initially Alert Enemies. This Allows Ash players to Rack up on Stealth Multipliers and build up more damage while creating the sense of Bladestorm being not only Invincible but he is Unseen. I see it as a Logic, Bladestorm in a sense is a Super Stealth Finisher with Shadow Clones, it gives a sense of Ash doing an Ultimate Stealth Kill, I will show My builds and more screen shots to share My experience and playstyle. I will also state this, for most of those who say Arcane Trickery is a Bandaid to Smoke Screen, its not I will show you how I achieve basically Longer Stealth then Loki. This obviously requires the build i will show plus 2 Maxed Arcane Trickery's to achieve this almost Perma Invis. I will explain this, in this pic Im saving a Loki Prime from Zanuka I think it was, as seen Im at My ending of Arcane Trickery correct? SIKE!!! I come with the Smoke Shadow and save My fellow Loki Prime will cloaking him aswell. Smoke Shadow, the Most underrated Ash Augment has a special Perk that not too many Players know, Alllies Cloaked under Smoke Shadow Act like Arcane Trickery/Shadow Step. Meaning You (Allies) cannot be taken out of Stealth by Nullifier Fields or Stalkers Dispel because it isnt the Warframes abilitiy. This functions great running the Maxed Duration+Efficiency It hinders You relatively Squishy as a Loki/Prime would but in all honesty its worth trying and experimenting with this build. Its not a Heavy Bladestorm Spam, but it does help to keep Arcane Trickery Procing, and when You reach your last seconds pop Smoke Screen to keep You running invis even longer. The Negative 60% Duration leaves You with 17 seconds which is great aong with 2 maxed Trickerys procing 2-3-4 times per Bladestorm which is relatively 20 seconds because it doesnt stack it only resets Trickerys timer, this gives Ash 37 seconds, and thats not adding into account if you are acle to keep stacking Invisibilities My max was 5 Minutes in this mechanic i use, and now with Shadow Step Im Basically a GOD. This has nothing to do with shadow step soo i want to share this with anyone who shares love for Ash and wants to learn an innovative Build, feel free to use and share with other players. I call it the "Fire Walker" Build.. Note: This screen shots are probably months ago. Last year obviously. I have new Mods and I have changed the builds quiet a bit i will show new builds here aswell Heres My "Toxic Flight" Build.... The most innovative build im sure noone has this build and if they do they learned from Me, because all I hear is people complaining about Smoke Screens duration and Arcane Trickery being a Bandaid to Smoke Screen soo evidently Noone is using this Build-> As You can see here I achieved the Stealth Affinity Bonus but not the Stealth Multiplier which I think should happen idk about yall but if i can achieve this in a Raid and run it very effective and Helpful to My Team then Ash deserves Respect as a Team Player but he can still use some reworks in certain places I feel are needed. Screen Shots dont LIE, NO LIE, NO LIE, NO LIE!!! lol I hope you can understand what Im getting at with Bladestorm being stealth capable aswell and procing the Stealth Multiplier giving Ash more stealth to his Archtype, which actually makes sense to me I think. If these Screen shots arent enough evidence then idk how to convince you Bladestorm should proc Stealth Affinity Multiplier. Well I hope You like and Happy New Years even tho Im late xD